The present disclosure herein relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit including driving transistors integrated on a display panel and including first and second control electrodes, and a display device having excellent reliability.
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit providing gate signals to the plurality of gate lines and a data driving circuit outputting data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register including a plurality of driving stage circuits (hereinafter, driving stages). The plurality of driving stages output gate signals respectively corresponding to the plurality of gate lines. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of driving transistors organically connected.
The threshold voltages of the driving transistors are changed by surrounding environmental factors. When the threshold voltage is changed, the driving characteristics of the driving transistors change, and reliability thereof become lowered.